


Do I Look Lonely?

by kwillpleasedont



Series: one shots only one shots [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: LET SEHUN SING, Luhan Tao and Yifan are only mentioned, M/M, junmyeon is sad, the yifan/junmyeon is in the past, yifan is dead lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwillpleasedont/pseuds/kwillpleasedont
Summary: I'm walking the long road, watching the sky fall.





	Do I Look Lonely?

Junmyeon strolls into the lounge after work, his button down feels like it's choking him, his dress shoes cause his feet to ache and he'd like to just take them off. He settles for walking up to the bar and taking his blazer off, laying it on the counter next to him. He rolls up the sleeves of his shirt and asks for a glass of wine. Sitting in the cushioned seat, he sips his wine and takes catalog of all the other people around him.

There's a group of friends at a table in the back, the three of them are sitting close. The brown haired male is sitting in between the other two men, the red haired one is smiling happily and laughing as he drinks his beer, the man with the darkest black hair is smiling at the brown haired male and is leaning in close. The red haired man has a hand tangled with the brown haired man's which leads Junmyeon to believe that they're together. The black haired one has a hand pressed high up on the brown haired's thigh, confusing Junmyeon just a bit.

A man with pure white hair and dark skin is sitting with a man who's clearly shorter than him, even when sitting. There's a box, a present, sitting on the table next to the shorter one and Junmyeon likes to imagine what he has. Is it a book? A piece of expensive jewelry? The shorter one's heart shaped lips slit into a joyous grin as he begins to open the present. Junmyeon wonders if it's his birthday. Maybe it's an anniversary?

A man in a red blazer sits a handful of seats down from Junmyeon. He takes periodic sips of his drink as he flicks a lighter on and off. Junmyeon isn't one to smoke but he doesn't mind it when the man in the red blazer pulls out a carton of cheap cigarettes and lights one. The man has watery eyes although he doesn't dare let a tear escape. Junmyeon wants to ask what's troubling him. He wants to tell the man that he can let his tears out, he doesn't have to hold everything inside. But Junmyeon doesn't know this man, doesn't know about his trials and tribulations. Doesn't know the man he lost, doesn't know the love he won't ever get back.

There's a man in the corner who seems a little under dressed. He has a black hat on with a yellow flannel shirt under a black jacket. He's leaning against the wall with his head down, if he were sitting, Junmyeon would have half the mind to think he's asleep with how peaceful and still the man looks. When he strides over to the bar, his moves are elegant. Even his walk is extraordinary, the walk of a dancer. He sits down and takes his hat off to reveal jet black hair. He orders a drink and Junmyeon can hear the way clumsy Korean falls from the man's lips. Junmyeon tries to guess where the man is from. China maybe? Junmyeon isn't sure. This man's eyes water too, although he lets the tears fall. The man outright sobs, his head dropping into his arms. Once again, Junmyeon would like to ask what's wrong but that's just him being nosy. Junmyeon can see a tattoo peaking out from the man's sleeve, on the top side of his wrist a name is written.  _Who's Zitao?_ Junmyeon wonders.

For some reason Junmyeon starts to think about a man he hasn't seen in years. A man who took Junmyeon's poor old heart with him when he left for war. Junmyeon swirls the wine in his glass around before taking a sip with a sigh. Suddenly Junmyeon can't get the image of Yifan in his uniform with his shaved head out of his mind. Junmyeon cried when Yifan came home with a shaved head, he mourned the loss of the hair he loved to pull on when Yifan and Junmyeon spent cold nights together. If Junmyeon concentrates really hard, he can still feel Yifan's soft hair, can hear Yifan singing along to that one English song he always loved, can smell the cookies Yifan burned trying to surprise him on Junmyeon's birthday. Junmyeon can sometimes still taste Yifan on his lips, when it's cold outside and Junmyeon's sad enough, he gets small clips of his and Yifan's fleeting love.

The sound of musical instruments being tuned reaches Junmyeon's ears and he looks over to the stage. A tall man in a red suit with a black button down is standing on the stage. He turns away from the microphone to clear his throat and then looks out into the crowd. His kohl lined eyes flit across all the patrons that Junmyeon had previously spent his night thinking about. He adjusts his slicked back black hair and clears his throat once more.

His voice is surprisingly soft and soothing. It's deep and calming, it reminds Junmyeon of Yifan. Everyone stops what they're doing to listen to him sing. The red haired man stops laughing and his black haired friend stops whispering things in the brown haired one's ear to stare. The white haired man and the short man hold hands across the table as they listen. The man in the red blazer downs all of his drink and lets a single tear fall. The crying man with the tattoo stops and wipes his eyes as he looks up.

It takes Junmyeon all of three seconds to realize what song the man is singing. He bursts into tears as well when the singer's eyes land on him and Junmyeon hears the words, hears Yifan's voice over top of the younger man's. The man seems to be singing directly to him, Junmyeon knows it sounds ridiculous, how would he know that this is the song Yifan would sing to him? No one here knows who Yifan is. Was, who Yifan was.

Junmyeon downs the rest of his wine and wipes his eyes, he doesn't want to cause a scene. Doesn't want people wondering about him like he wonders about them. He wants to be invisible, he wants to be quiet, he wants to be with Yifan.

The man sings a few more songs, Junmyeon hasn't heard any of the other ones, before he leaves the stage. There's loud applause and cheering, Junmyeon claps on impulse.

Junmyeon has another glass of wine he's staring into when someone sits down in the seat next to him and orders a drink. Junmyeon doesn't look up for a few moments but when he does, he's met with a red suit and a black button down along with a dangerous smile.

The man in the red suit talks to Junmyeon for hours and just for a few moments Junmyeon forgets about Yifan, forgets about the pain that's deeply rooted in Junmyeon's chest. He hits it off with him, they talk and smile and share drinks.

At the end of the night, Junmyeon leaves the lounge with the promise to return and the singer's name.

Oh Sehun.

**Author's Note:**

> yooo see if you can guess the ships lmao


End file.
